1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which manages a job history, an image forming apparatus control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of functions of an image forming apparatus is increasing, user setting work on the screen becomes more complicated when executing a job. By reusing past settings, user setting friendliness is improved.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-297488 discloses a technique of calling an operation history in an image forming apparatus to be operated or a remote image forming apparatus in cooperation with user authentication, and reusing it for a screen operation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-60126 discloses a technique of specifying one job in a job history stored in an image forming apparatus to be operated or a remote image forming apparatus, and printing it again.
It is common practice to reuse the job execution history, as described above. However, an image forming apparatus is often shared between a plurality of users, unlike a PC, cellar phone, or the like. For example, a malicious user may illicitly use the execution history.